Distant Memory
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: This is another collaboration beginning, this time in FFIX. Alexandra Mitchell is a lonely girl with workaholic parents. Her one escape is Disney and Final Fantasy. On the night of her 16th birthday, January 15th, her parents go for dinner. On the way home, they encounter bad driving conditions and in an accident, Alexandra is thrown from her world, into...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is part of another team up between myself and Asirainis. I do not own Final Fantasy IX or its characters or settings. The OC character of mine is only partially an OC and you'll understand that later.

**Distant Memory**

Prologue: The Place I'll Return to Someday

"_Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play," _The familiar notes played through the surround speakers around her bedroom as the dark-haired young woman watched her favorite movie for what had to be the fiftieth time.

The bedroom was pink and all around the room were fantasy decorations. Disney Princess and Final Fantasy featured most prominently. A collection of all the Disney Princess movies in all available formats sat on a shelf. The VHS cassettes sat safely in a curio cabinet in the corner. Princess dolls still in their boxes adorned shelves going about her room. Another shelf had a collection of jewel cases bearing the soundtracks to all of these films.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman," The dark eyes sparkled as she sang along with the little girl in the movie. A knock interrupted her and she paused the movie. "Yeah?"

"Dear, your father and I are headed to work," A woman peaked her head in. She saw the television and sighed. "That movie again Alex?"

Alex, or rather Alexandra, shrugged. "It's my favorite."

The woman rolled her eyes. "You're sixteen today Alex darling. Don't you think you're getting much too old for these frivolities? These kids' movies and games?"

Alexandra frowned. "Of course not Mom. Kids can enjoy the bright colors and fun of the film. However, there's plenty for adults. The animation and artistry is worthy of note. And the music. The video games are the same way. Take Final Fantasy IX for instance. The graphics are silly and cartoony but they're supposed to be. Nobuo Uematsu is a genius in the score. Only a closed minded individual could call these things kids' movies and games."

Her mother sighed defeated. She'd never succeed in making her daughter grow up, she thought. "Well don't forget we're going to dinner tonight at Pierre's. Wear your best dinner dress. We'll pick you at six. Not a minute later."

Alexandra nodded. Her birthday dinner was the one time in the year when he parents made an effort to be with her at dinner. It didn't matter though, really. She knew what would happen. She grabbed her favorite of the Final Fantasy series, number nine, off the shelf. She needed to kill some Grand Dragons.

She decided to start a new game on the television she had reserved for video games. This way she could watch her movie too. It was strange. Her family had a lot of money but she felt so poor. Her parents worked all the time to earn all this money but it seemed like they were slaves to their jobs. Her mother was a high profile civil and trial lawyer. Her father was a CEO of a major corporation. They seemed almost addicted to these occupations and often forgot she existed. Instead they replaced their love and affection with money and things. Quiet things that gave no love in return.

As she played the game, her eyes were drawn to the light and to the Princess Garnet. Many times she felt obliged to acknowledge their similar appearances. She wondered if that's one reason why this was her favorite game. And why did she want to talk to Brahne more than she could talk to her mother?_ It was just a game._

* * *

The hours dragged by slowly until her mother and father got home. They all piled into the 2014 Lexus sedan her father had gotten from his company. The trip to the restaurant was quiet. Alex wasn't really able to converse with her parents. They had nothing in common.

Pierre's was a beautiful French restaurant that served the finest cuisine imaginable. But Alex barely tasted a bite as she watched her parents texting associates or clients or talking on their phones.

"Can't you put those away for ten, twenty minutes while we eat dinner?" she finally slammed her fork down in frustration.

Dana and Charles Mitchell jumped at the sound of metal on wood. "Alexandra! What is your problem?" Dana demanded.

Alexandra growled. "What's my problem? Did you really just ask me that?"

"I think it's a valid question," her father replied. "You've been moody all night."

"Well how would you know that? You've been working all night!" Alexandra snapped.

"What are you talking about? We've been right here eating dinner with you," Dana retorted. "And you just started snapping at us."

"You've been working! On your phones all night! Doesn't it matter that it's my birthday!" Alex felt tears burning in her eyes. "Don't you care about how my day was or anything?"

Dana and Charles looked at each other. They obviously didn't see anything wrong. Alexandra got up from her seat and shoved her chair in. "Never mind, let's just go. There's no point." She stomped out of the restaurant and to the car. She barely noticed the sky open up and release gallons of water all over her. _Did it really matter?_

The ride was quiet at first until her mother chimed in. "I hope you realize we can never go back to that restaurant."

Charles shuddered. "No, certainly not. That outburst was quite embarrassing Alexandra."

Alex glared at her father in the rearview mirror. "You just don't get it do you? Is your job so important that you can't turn your phones off to have a meal with your daughter on her birthday?" It was a question she asked every year. "Do you even love me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Dana asked. "You're our daughter. We work so hard because we love you. So we can buy you nice things and go to nice places."

Alex groaned. "I don't need nice things! I need my parents! I need you to talk to me! I need you to yell at me about my homework and get mad about my room being messy."

"Alex, you're acting like a five year old," Charles turned his head around, not watching the road. "Now, you know we love you! You need to grow up and accept that your mother and I have jobs! Stop being so childish! Wh-wh-whoa!" he shouted as he felt the car land in a high plane of water. He hit the brake hard, causing the car to start spinning and slide out of control."

Alexandra screamed as the car spun towards the guard rail overlooking a ravine. The car broke through the metal hard and fell down the side of the embankment. It hit a large rock and turned over many times before careening fast towards a tree. She just barely caught sight of a strange triangle symbol in the rock they'd vaulted over before her world went white and she felt that something like a rope was dragging her somewhere.

* * *

End

This is a One Shot meant to detail my character's arrival into the FFIX world. Please review.


	2. Disc 1, Part 1: Evil Forest

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Asirainis own Final Fantasy IX nor it's canon characters. If you do not recognize the character they are OC.

Distant Memory

Disc 1, Part 1

Brahne snapped her fan as she watched the Prima Vista disappear into the distance, her final efforts to stop the abduction of her daughter failing spectacularly. She ordered Zorn and Thorn to retrieve her at all costs. "I need that pendant among other things." She explained. They knew what else she needed from Garnet.

Once she was alone to consider the matter, she called out. "Sir Kuja. I require your assistance."

A man with shoulder-length silver hair, adorned with a few feathers, appeared before her. His violet mantle and white sleeves stood proud on his shoulders. He bowed exaggeratedly yet still managed to come off as servile. "You summoned me my Queen?"

"Yes, how is the project progressing?" Brahne asked first. She always asked for an update.

"It is progressing nicely. I should think you will see the first fruits of your labors by the end of the week," Kuja promised. "But I know that's not why you really summoned me." He remembered a jolt he received earlier in the evening. It was a jolt he was familiar with. Perhaps Brahne would know what it was.

Brahne growled. "Garnet has been...kidnapped...or run away. I don't know which but she took the pendant with her. And her...eidolons. At least you were able to extract the weaker of her summons a few nights ago but I need them all!"

Kuja nodded. "I have three of our toys ready to go. The three special ones you requested. Would you like me to send them out for a ...test run? They could bring back Garnet back."

Brahne agreed. "Yes, let me see what my money has bought me. Go to it Kuja. Succeed and I may purchase yet more of your fine creations."

Kuja bowed and teleported out of the castle and back to his own mansion in Treno. There he pondered the sensation of earlier. Should he seek out its cause? What if it meant him harm? What if it was sent by Garland? What if it was Garland? At the same time, he felt no instinctual sense of urgency.

* * *

Alex appeared in the middle of a deep dark forest. It looked nothing like the forest in which their vehicle crashed.

_"Mom? Dad?" _She called._ "Where are you?"_

Her head was pounding as though she'd bashed it against a rock and her skin felt hot, a searing hot. Her feet stumbled too and fro._ "Mom? Dad? I'm scared."_ She fell down next to a tree stump bearing a spring. She could make out a small Pom-Pom sticking up from another hollow stump nearby. Darkness took her and she could hear voices. Feeling hands that she couldn't see pulling her but she wasn't moving anywhere. She opened her eyes and she was still laying against the stump._ "Mommy...Daddy...I'm scared...where am I?"_ Darkness once again cloaked her and she fell into a dreamless state. She was vaguely aware of a small creature flying over to her before losing consciousness completely.

* * *

Airlia groaned as she awoke. Her body felt like it was on fire, and yet the only thought on her mind was… "Garnet? You okay my princess?"

She felt a gentle gloved hand on her forehead, "Airlia, you shouldn't have tried to shield me from all of that." The princess gently chided her handmaiden who only shook her head.

Standing up, she saw the wreckage, the gaping holes in the wooden floor from where the bombs had struck. Garnet grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the main floor where they could flee the Tantalus. "We need to hurry… We have to get away."

Airlia nodded as her head cleared. However, a young mage came out to see them. "Oh, hello! I'm Vivi, and you are?'

Garnet gave him a friendly smile. "I'm Garnet, and this is my handmaiden Airlia. We were going to see if we could find out way out of this forest. Want to come with us?"

He nodded as his floppy tall hat bobbed with the movement. Airlia knew, dressed in his blue coat and his obscured face, he had to be a mage of sorts. Yet something didn't feel right about him. She knew he was no threat, but he wasn't … Airlia pushed the thought away as they hurried into the forest.

As they walked into the forest, Airlia frowned. "Something's wrong… The forest is angry… no not angry… something worse. We need to get everyone out of here Princess."

Garnet nodded in silent agreement having felt the creeping fear from the forest. However, she screamed when Airlia pushed her out of the way, narrowly avoiding the cage that came around her handmaiden. "Airlia! No!"

Airlia remained unconscious as the plant creature jumped up into the trees. Garnet turned to Vivi, "We have to run. We need to get help to get her back!"

The mysterious mage nodded in agreement as they turned back to go to the Tantalus to find help to recover the woman.

Steiner groaned as he looked through the ship they had been on. His princess was missing and Airlia with her. He cursed his luck that they ducked out of the ship before he could find them and reprimand both of them. Airlia had to be the one who convinced Garnet to leave the palace. He would bring them both back to the palace and Airlia would have to face her punishment.

However, before he could continue his thoughts Garnet came racing through the ship, "Airlia's gone! She's gone!"

Steiner frowned as he halted his princess. "Princess, what do you mean she's gone? Did she run away?"

Garnet's indignant look came first before she slapped him. "How dare you?! She was grabbed! Some plant thing tried to grab me and she pushed me out of the way."

Steiner rubbed his cheek. It didn't hurt, but his pride did. He would have to do better around his princess. "I'm… I'm sorry princess. Let's go look for her."

She nodded as they hurried back towards the ship when the sandy blond came from around the corner. "Well I'm going with you. None of you are experienced in this forest. We will have to work fast to find her."

Before Steiner could interject an objection, Garnet nodded. "That's a good idea. I'm Garnet."

He smiled as he tapped his chest with his thumb, "I'm Zidane. Now does Rusty have a name?"

The knight growled as he put a hand on his sword. "Rusty?! Why I am Steiner, leader of the Knights of Pluto. You, knave will be punished when Garnet is returned home."

Garnet silenced Steiner as the mage gave a small look at Zidane. "Mr. Zidane, I'm Vivi. We'll take you to where Airlia was grabbed. Can you help us find her?"

Zidane nodded, seeing the plea in her eyes. He knew instantly the moment he looked into the cute girl's face that he wouldn't refuse the princess.

They quickly left the forest, heading for the site where the princess had seen the handmaiden get grabbed by the strange creature. Frowning, he saw tracks. "C'mon guys. I know where this thing is heading."

Following the tracks, he stopped, puzzled when the tracks just ceased. Looking around, they found a grassy area with a young woman - badly injured - on the ground. Garnet cried out as she ran to the girl and brushed some of the brown hair away from her face. "It's not Airlia, but she is badly hurt. Zidane, is there a source of water near by? We can't go back to the Tantalus to treat her wounds."

He nodded, "Yeah, there's an oasis nearby. Rusty, would you kindly carry her?"

Steiner growled but before he could say anything, Garnet spoke up. "She may have seen the creature with Airlia. Please Steiner. Zidane is our resident tracker right now and he needs full mobility."

The man snorted in distaste before picking up the unusual woman. Her long blue gown draping over his right arm while his left held her upper torso and head. He tried to make sure she wouldn't be jarred as Zidane showed them to the oasis that was only two minutes nearby.

When they arrived, Steiner laid her on the ground while Garnet took out a cloth and soaked it in the water. She had to clean the wounds to heal the injuries.

* * *

A little while later; the strange woman felt water being splashed gently on her face, a piece of cloth wiping along her. She felt a sticky, tacky liquid now on the side of her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned.

"Good, she's waking up, I think she'll be okay," a female voice said, relief in her tone.

"Be wary Princess," another voice, a male's, warned. "Who knows if she's not really some disguised monster."

"Shut up Rusty," a sardonic, teenaged boy said. "But she looks a lot like you Garnet."

Alex's eyes snapped fully open at the name 'Garnet.' She looked into what had to be a mirror. "You...you're Garnet Til Alexandros, Princess of Alexandria!" She said softly, yet unpleasantly excited. She looked around slowly. "Zidane...Steiner...Vivi?" How...where am I? What happened to me? Ohhhh…" she moaned.

"Hey, how do you know who we are?" Steiner asked. "Who are you?" He drew his sword, ready to cut down this girl who dared to look like the princess.

Garnet stopped him. "Steiner stop it. She's hurt and probably scared."

Alex trembled as she fought to figure out what had happened. "That's right! My dad crashed the car! I must be unconscious and this is a dream..." She whispered to herself. "It's all a dream." And that's why she felt like every bone in her body had been broken at once then healed.

"Are you okay?" The little boy Mage asked her shyly.

Alexandra let her conclusions sink in and nodded. "Yeah...ummm...I'm Alex."

Steiner was skeptical. "Alex is no name for a girl."

Alex looked at the captain with a disapproving look. "It is when it's short for Alexandra."

Garnet found the name similar but Alexandra was a fairly common name. "How did you know all our names? I guess mine I understand because I am the princess of Alexandria but..."

Alex shrugged. "Because I'm dreaming. Of course I know your names. But something's different. You're supposed to be a prisoner of the big plant monster at the center of this forest. But I guess dreams don't always have to make sense do they?"

Garnet sighed heavily, "Airlia, where are you… you'd better be okay."

The strange woman shrugged, "Who's Airlia? I know all of you, but that's a new name to me."

The princess shook her head, "My handmaiden. She tried to protect me from the impact of the ship crashing, then we tried to find out way out. She got grabbed by some plant trying to protect me... I'm worried."

The sandy blond teen sighed. "Don't worry about a thing Princess! I promised I'd help you find her." He jabbed his thumb at himself in pride.

The knight jumped up and down furiously. "You will not. We need to return to the castle immediately princess!"

The woman dressed in orange slammed her foot down. "Steiner! We are not leaving Airlia to die out there!"

The group gathered together as they started following the path ahead, eyes open wide to find the missing woman. Steiner growled low as he heard something and reached for his sword. Unsheathing it, he saw a strange brown plant creature with a cage and an unconscious Airlia laying there. "Foul creature! I demand you release her immediately!"

Alex frowned, "Like that's going to work Rusty!" She wanted to help but she didn't know how. It would be different if she had a controller in her hand.

Steiner shot a glare at the strange girl. "Watch it woman." He lept at the plant cage and swiped his sword.

The Plant Cage dodged and ran away deeper into the forest. Garnet's eyes watered in worry for her friend. Zidane frowned, "Way to go Rusty. We have to corner it, so that we can free that girl… Airlia." He recalled the name that Garnet had mentioned and seeing the reaction, it had to be her.

Alex went as fast as her weak legs could go. "Come on, don't just sit there. It's this way!"

Zidane looked at her as she fell to her knees. "I don't know what happened to you but you're too hurt to lead the way. Garnet, can you stay with her. We'll save your friend, I promise. Won't we Rusty?"

Garnet nodded as she focused on her powers. She had long known of them, and worked in secret to develop it. To her, they had to be a gift to be used only when necessary. and yet she never knew when her people might need to be healed.

"Just follow the path, it'll take you to a nearby cave. There's a giant pink plant there. Wear silk shirts if you have them," Alex panted. After they left, she looked at Garnet. "And we can't stay here. We have to get out of this forest." She fought to her feet again.

Garnet nodded warily as they followed the men through the forest. Something about the girl was familiar, and yet different… Still, as she sent another wave of the weak healing magic over the girl, it had to be enough.

* * *

Zidane, along with Vivi and Steiner raced through the forest and found the cave that she had spoken of. They saw the brown plant join with the pink blossom and Zidane frowned. "She was right." He unsheathed his twin daggers. "Vivi, can you and Steiner burn that thing while I steal those two things I see it hiding?"

Vivi nodded tremblingly. This was a _big_ plant. He focused on the power deep inside him. He only had cause to seriously use it a few times before, all of them coinciding with this...incident. "Fire!"

While the Plant Brain writhed in pain, Zidane sprinted forward and grabbed the shiny helmet. Garnet looked at her friend, trapped still in the cage. "Steiner, go after the cage! Cut her free!"

He nodded as he rushed the cage and slashed it open. Grabbing the woman, he fled back to the group as Garnet saw her pale face. "Oh Airlia…"

Zidane growled darkly, he didn't like seeing a pretty girl cry, and the pain the other woman was in made him angry. The depth of his emotions grew until he began to glow brightly. His adrenaline was pumping through his body rapidly as he sped back at the creature and grabbed the last item. A small vile of eye drops. Pocketing it, he slashed at the pink flower.

Plant Brain screeched and loosed a storm of lightning over the combatants. Vivi countered with yet another fireball. Plant Brain was both angry and confused and scared. All it wanted was its daily meal. It didn't ask much.

"Hey guys, need some help," a voice said as red-headed Blank joined the fray.

Zidane panted. He had never been more happy to see his brother. "You never could resist a good butt-kicking."

Blank dashed forward and cut deep into the plant, aiming for it's root. "It's a plant. Destroy the root and it's dead." He explained.

Vivi nodded in acknowledgement and aimed his next fire-ball at the root. "_Fire_!" The fire burned, going deep to completely turn the root to ash. Plant Brain screamed a death knell and fell backwards. Vivi drew near to the dead body. "I don't like killing monsters…" He said simply.

Zidane grabbed Vivi back. "Get away from there! Something's coming out of it!" And he was right. Hundreds of little red plants were coming out of the dead plant's body, as if being born. "Blank, get them out of here, I'll…"

Blank shook his head. "No, you get them out of here. I'll hold them off. You're faster and more 're survival is assured with you." He pulled out a rolled up map. Hidden within was a bottle. "My Special Medicine is in there. Make sure every everyone takes a dose."

Zidane took the map. "Be careful. Come on Vivi, let's get out of here!"

The group fled as Steiner held the weakened Airlia in his arms. She had yet to regain consciousness. Zidane had picked up the strange woman who had yet to really recover from her injuries fully. However, as Vivi turned his head to the side, he saw something strange. "Guys, we need to run faster! The forest… it's turning… it's turning to stone!"

Zidane didn't need any further prompting as the group continued to flee from the forest as vines came alive, trying to stop them in their quest to run. Steiner as he felt the weight of his heavy armor with the unconscious Airlia, he cursed his luck just the one time, the only time in his life. They hurtled themselves through the entrance of the forest as Zidane turned in horror to see his friend was on their heels, but the vines had caught him, turning him to stone as Zidane screamed. He tried to go back for him but knew it was too late. Blank had known what he was doing sending him on ahead.

"Blank!" He felt something strange inside him. Was it grief? No, he had to trust that he could one day get Blank out of there. "Blank..."

* * *

Zidane pitched the tent while Vivi gathered firewood and practiced his magic to light it. Steiner stood guard while Garnet practiced her healing magic over the two girls.

Airlia surprisingly woke first. "Princess..."

Garnet gave her a watery smile. "Don't you ever worry me again like that Airlia! I was so afraid you'd die."

The brunette shook her head, "My apologies princess. I just couldn't let it touch you."

Airlia turned her attention to the fallen woman and gaped at the wounds that were slowly healing. "What happened to her?"

The mage shook his head, "We don't know. She was like this when we first met her. It must have been something… something horrible."

Airlia nodded as she turned to Steiner. "I'm sorry Steiner, for my additional weight. It's just something's changed with the queen. Garnet didn't feel safe there any longer. Especially since she cut off contact with Cid from Lindblum. So we wanted to look into what's going on. Then there's the strange jesters that had been coming around the castle."

Steiner shook his head. "Those Jesters are Zorn and Thorn. Her Majesty trusts them and I trust Her Majesty. Your fears are unfounded but I will help you to talk to Her Majesty when we return so we can lay these fears to rest." He explained.

Zidane pulled out a bottle. "Here Airlia. I'm Zidane. My friend Blank felt we may have been poisoned by the things in that forest. Everyone else has already had a drink except you and this girl here."

Garnet encouraged Airlia. "It doesn't taste good but you need to take it Airlia. Please?"

Airlia nodded as she accepted the bottle and took a small dose of it. She shuddered as it went down, resisting the urge to gag. She closed the bottle and gave it back to Zidane before frowning. "Where is your friend so I may thank him Zidane?"

He frowned as he pointed back at the evil forest, which was now turned to stone. "He was turned to stone while we were fleeing."

Airlia frowned, "We will have to find a way to turn him back to normal." She turned to the girl, "So who is she? Why does she look like the princess?"

"We don't know," Garnet said. "She said her name was Alexandra. Do you really think she looks like me?"

Steiner shook his head in denial. "Of course not Princess. You are a one of a kind."

Zidane rolled his eyes. "Rusty, what are you talking about? She looks like she could be her twin."

Moaning signaled the girl was finally regaining consciousness. She frowned. Alex looked at her arms, then down at her chest. She'd felt a terrible jolt before waking up against her chest. She looked around her and seemed surprised again to see them. The surprise became a mix of disappointment and uncertainty.

"Did we get out?" she asked finally. "Did I pass out again…"

Zidane nodded, "Yeah, but who are you? How did you know all of that from while we were in the forest?"

Airlia frowned, "What do you mean… What all did she know in the forest?"

Alex quickly ran through reasoning in her head. _If I tell them this is all from a video game, they won't believe me. Do dreams know when they are dreams?_ "I am descended from a long line of seers. I had a vision that something was about to happen and was trying to get to Castle Alexandria to warn the Queen."

Steiner's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe your story. I believe you were behind all of it! I think we should…" he drew his sword and Alex shrunk back out of habit.

Airlia glared as she drew her own blade to counter his. "You will not touch her. Remember the code of the Knights of Pluto. Thou shall not strike an unarmed person. She is no threat to the princess nor the queen. And if she saw something important, it may line up with what our own feelings have been. But it's not safe to talk here. We should hurry onwards to a safer location from here. I… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Alexandra," Alex replied. "But you can call me Alex. All my friends do. What's your name?"

Airlia nodded, "I'm the handmaiden to the princess, Airlia. I feel something familiar in you, but I can't place it. However, you say you're a seer. So I will protect you as I protect the princess until you are able to protect yourself."

Alex smiled. Maybe she didn't know Airlia, but she had a feeling they would be good friends. "So, should we rest for the night before we continue?"

Zidane looked around. "I think that would be smart. Traveling tired would be like hanging Eat Me signs around our necks."

Steiner shook his head. "We must get out of this mist at once. Before we are set upon by herds of vicious monsters!"

"The blonde has the better plan, I think," Alex said, having none of his crap. "If you are worried, you should just stand guard. Some us are recovering from serious injury."

Airlia sighed heavily. "I agree. I have a bottle of special liquid that I was told would help keep monsters of mist away at night. It may not be much, and should only be used sparingly. It was quite rare and fairly pricey."

Zidane nodded as he set up a tent for everyone to rest under. Airlia took the bottle of light blue liquid and just lightly applied her finger to the opening, and as if it were perfume, flicked her finger in each of the major directions. "That should be enough to keep us safe for the night. In the morning, we hike."

Alex groaned at the word 'hike' and looked down at her feet with a sigh. The next day was going to suck. Assuming the dream hadn't come to an end by then. She laid down, trembling to herself. Were her mother and father alright? And why did she like this world so much better.

* * *

AN: So is this all really a dream? Or is it something more? Where will we go next? Ice Cavern perhaps? Will this play out exactly like the game or will we break canon like I so like to do? Keep reading and find out. REVIEW!


	3. Disc 1, Part 2: Ice Cavern

Disclaimer: I want to clarify that this is NOT a Disney Crossover. Alex is just a big Disney Princess fan along with being a Final Fantasy fan.

Disc 1: Part 2  
Ice Cavern

Alex was the first to wake and giggled softly to see Steiner standing guard, sound asleep. "Some sentry." She got up and stepped on the smoldering fire. If they were going to leave soon, she wanted to be sure they didn't leave any chance for the countryside to catch fire. Her stomach growled. She put her hand on it. She was hungry? Had she ever felt hungry in a dream before?

A pair of arms rose high in the air as Zidane stretched behind her. "Are you feeling better?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, much better." Her stomach growled again and the thief laughed. "Okay, I'm a little hungry."

Zidane rummaged through his pack and pulled out some dried meat. "It's not much but it'll satisfy."

Alex accepted a few pieces of the meat. "Oh I love beef jerky." She chewed on the tip of one of the pieces.

Zidane scratched his butt. "Jerky?"

"Um yeah, that's what this is called where I come from," Alex explained. "Where do we go from here?" She asked.

Zidane looked around the surrounding area. "Well, you're a seer. Do you know where to go?"

Alex thought about what she had said the night before. "Well my seer powers aren't THAT defined yet. I'm still in training. I know there's a cavern near here that might take us above the mist. But…" She thought about her feet and her clothing. "There might be something else important past it."

Airlia groaned as she awoke from slumber. She had been dreaming a terrible nightmare, one where her princess had been in terrible danger. Shaking her head, she cleared the cobwebs. It had to be simply because of the situation that they were now in. She didn't recognize where it was, though it could have easily been the castle because of the unfriendly changes to the queen.

Garnet groaned. Every bone in her body seemed to ache. She looked around. For a moment, her mind forgot about the night before. "Where am I? Where's Mother?"

Stiffly, Steiner groaned awake as well. Both Alex and Zidane laughed at the man. "How does one fall asleep standing?" Alex asked.

"You talk a lot for a woman," Steiner snapped. "You'll do well to remember that a lady only speaks when it's necessary."

Alex laughed lightly, mockingly. "Oh Steiner. Poor behind-the-times Steiner."

Steiner growled as he snapped his neck back and forth and side to side. "Impudent female."

"Misogynistic male," Alex fired back. She hated men who thought women shouldn't speak.

Zidane rolled up the tent. "Okay you two. We have a long walk ahead of us. Alex, you suggested we go past the nearby caverns first and where exactly?"

Alex pointed, ignoring Steiner's indignant "it's impolite to point" comment, and replied. "I just feel it's to the East of our position. If we keep the mountain to our left and the river to our right, we should find it."

Airlia nodded, "If it's that important, we should go." So Steiner woke Vivi gently, explaining that because of the Mist they had to keep moving. So following the directions, they came to a tall gate where dozens of footprints could be found. The brunette frowned as her blue-grey eyes focused on the direction they were heading. "What the… That's Burmecia's direction. But we haven't had anyone come to visit… and they are all heading in that direction…"

Zidane frowned, "They're deep too… It's soldiers!"

Alex stroked her chin. "The question is, whose soldiers? Alexandria's? That would make the most sense."

Steiner stomped his feet. "Nonsense! The Queen would never do this! Our Queen is kind and loving."

Alex rolled her eyes at the man. "Then who went through this area. The footprints are only going away, not coming."

Vivi had gone on ahead just slightly to open a pair of boxes in the field. "I found these. A Potion and a Phoenix Down." He announced, interrupting their spat.

Zidane took the items and put them in their particular compartments in the pack. "Good work kid. Come on. Let's go find that cavern that will take us above the mist."

Alex cringed. "If we backtrack and hug the mountain we'll find it." She hung her head almost in resignation. She fought with her skirt, to keep it from flapping about too much.

The trek back was slow, Alex's trepidation was palpable and yet when she was confronted by it, she merely shook it off. "Sorry, just trying to enjoy travelling with you all. It's not every day I get to travel with a princess after all."

Airlia nodded as she kept shifting her eyes, the feeling from the dream just wouldn't leave her. As they approached the ice cavern, a terrible gust whooshed through the cave from the other end. Shivers ripped through all even as Steiner tried to mask it. Airlia turned to her princess, "Stay close Garnet. It's cold, and we don't have cloaks." Airlia saw poor Alex trying to warm her arms. "Come close Alex. The three of us can stay warm if we stay together. Vivi, are you bothered by the cold?"

Vivi shivered. "Just a little...Grandpa told me about this place. He said it went up and it was very, very cold. This must be the cave."

Zidane trembled with cold. "Well, if we just stand here, we'll be even colder. We need to keep moving."

The group stepped into the Ice Cave and despite everything Alex had to admit. "It's so pretty. Like the Ice Palace!" She went to take another step but hit a patch of ice. "Whoa!" Her silver heel went sliding and she fell head over heels onto her back. Her feet in the air now revealed the kind of shoes she was wearing. "Owwww..."

Airlia gently chided herself for not thinking of what kind of shoes the young woman had to be wearing. "Alex, you should have mentioned that. I'm sure I have another pair of leather shoes in here. It may not be much, but it should keep you warm and keep you from slipping quite so much." She took out a pair of brown leather shoes, which were more like ankle boots without the heels. Garnet offered a hand up to the fallen brunette who blushed vividly.

Alex accepted the shoes and the hand up. "Sorry, I had hoped it wouldn't interfere too much. I wasn't really thinking about clothes when I had my vision. I was more interested in preventing them."

Zidane scratched his butt, again, and asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Alex assured him as she put on the shoes. "Come on, let's get through this cold place as fast as we can. Before we all catch pneumonia."

Together the group trekked through the cave. Alex tried her best to stay upbeat, trying to keep her mind off the biting cold. "Let it go...let it go...turn my back...and slam the door…"

Airlia heard the strange melody but said nothing. She could understand the urge to try and tune out the terrible cold as she focused on her feet, one step in front of the other as the three women tried to keep the cold away from each other.

Steiner stared at the girl. "Why are you singing?" He was unable to keep his irritation in as cold as he was. "And what kind of song is that?"

Alex stuck her tongue out at the knight and just continued singing her favorite song from the movie. She sang the whole way through the cave, with no other way that she could think of to force herself to continue.

Finally it got to a point where she couldn't even sing one more note, nor could she move one more step. She huddled desperate for warmth. She saw she wasn't the only one when Vivi passed out beside her, as cold as he was.

"Vivi!" She grabbed the small boy and worked to try and warm him up. This place was a lot colder than her game even suggested. Steiner stumbled past her and fell unconscious over a small drop. "Rusty! Airlia, any ideas?"

Airlia frowned. This is bad! Airlia turned to Zidane. "Do you have any cloaks in your bag Zidane?" After he shook his head, she frowned deeper. "I can support Vivi on my back. Zidane, can you help Steiner with Alex? Garnet, stay close to us. We're going to need to run to get out of here. It may also warm us up."

Zidane nodded as he hoisted Steiner up, cursing under his breath about the man's weight. With Alex on the other side, they were able to continue trekking as Airlia supported Vivi on her back. They ran the short distance to the other side, where the warmth of the sun shown down on them. The handmaiden groaned as they relaxed the two unconscious members of their group just on the edge of the cave.

Alex heaved a large breath of relief as they finally made it out into the sunlight. They hadn't faced the Black Waltz 1 or his pet Sea Lion. She didn't care. "Thank Sweet Jesus! We're out."

They laid their parcels down on the ground outside the cliffs surround the cave. "I hope they don't have hypothermia."

"What's that?" Zidane asked.

"Hypothermia is a condition that occurs when your body temperature drops below 95 degrees Fahrenheit. The most common signs of hypothermia include: excessive shivering, slowed breathing and speech, clumsiness, stumbling, confusion, excessive fatigue, weak pulse, and unconsciousness," Alex explained. "And while I'm sure Sir Rust-A-Lot here is indeed clumsy and confused, I'm guessing falling unconscious is not normal for him." She looked at Airlia. "Or is it?"

Airlia frowned, "I don't think so. Unless it comes to Beatrix." She giggled. She couldn't help the unbidden jab at Steiner. She just wished he would merely tell the lady knight his feelings.

Alex laughed. "We need to get that armor off of him. That's metal and will keep him colder because metal absorbs the extreme temperatures. Zidane, you need to build us a fire if you can." She began working to remove the metal armor from the unconscious knight.

Zidane hurried to get firewood and began building a fire. Alex managed to get Steiner down to his boxers, letting the fire and warm sun warm his body back to normal.

Vivi slowly came to consciousness. "It's warmer out here." He said. "Is everyone alright?"

Alex nodded. "Everyone seems to be. Except Steiner. He might take a little while to wake up." She looked at the knight who was still a little blue. She stood up and accidently stepped on the hem of her dress. "Damn it! That is **it**!" She looked at Zidane. "Do you have a knife I can borrow?"

Zidane handed her his dagger, though concerned with what she might do with it. "What is that?" Garnet asked.

"It's a dagger," Zidane explained. "Unlike a knife, a dagger is sharp on both sides. Whereas a knife has a flat and blunt on one side."

Garnet seemed to be thinking while she watched Alex take the dagger to her dress, cutting off everything below the knee. "Whew, that's much better. Now maybe I can walk without fucking killing myself."

Airlia frowned while everyone gaped at the much now exposed Alex. "What's the matter Princess? Aside from Alex exposing her legs. I saw you going into thought before all of this."

Garnet nodded, "I can't go by my name right now while we travel. His weapon of choice gave me inspiration for what I should go by… My name while abroad, is going to be 'Dagger.'"

Airlia nodded. "That's a wise idea … Dagger. It may help if I, too, change my name. Call me Yepa. At least until we're in the clear. No, not everyone pays attention to the handmaiden of the princess, but if they suspect you and hear my name, they may put one and one together."

Steiner finally began regaining color in his skin and began breathing normally as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a very good view up Alexandra's now very short skirt. Not only could he see her legs, but… "What do you think you're doing!" He blew up as he shot up into a sitting position. He looked down at his own state of undress. "What kind of woman are you! Where is my armor! And how can you just...have you no shame?"

Airlia frowned. "Steiner, we had to remove your armor to get you warm.

The ice sent you into what she called hypothermia. It was life or death! So be quiet. Now second, Garnet and I are going by different names to keep us safe from actual bad people. She is Dagger, and I will be Yepa. It's for our own safety."

Steiner gaped. "Okay, I can believe removing my armor was to...save me or whatever. But changing your names? And…" he gestured to the other girl's clothing. "No girl shows her legs unless she's some sort of harlot."

Alex stomped over and slapped him. "Shut up! You try hiking in an evening gown. And yes, Garnet and Airlia changing their names is a GOOD idea."

Zidane looked over the bold young woman. "You are a spitfire. Thank you for hitting him. If you hadn't, I might have."

"As for my clothes," Alex stated. "Steiner unless you have a pair of pants in my size stuffed up your anus, shut it! Now, I think there's a town nearby. There we can find a place to sleep, hot soup, and I can get a pair of pants."

Airlia nodded, "The village's name is Dali. It should be just over the mountain side if memory serves me right. Just follow the path down to the mainland and it should be right there. Is that not right Dagger?"

The princess nodded as Steiner took his armor and quickly threw it back on. However she found herself wondering back to what she saw over at the arch. Why were soldiers heading towards Burmecia?

* * *

AN: Why were soldiers heading towards Burmecia? Will Steiner ever be able to accept the out-of-the-ordinary Alexandra? Will Alex be able to find pants? Will Airlia and Garnet ever get to Lindblum? What awaits them in Dali? And wait...didn't we forget something? Find out next time on Distant Memory.


	4. Disc 1, Part 3: Dali

Disc 1 Part 3  
Dali

The trip into the village was short, thankfully because Airlia's hand was getting tired of stopping Steiner and Alex from fighting like cats and dogs. Airlia turned to Steiner, "You, Zidane and Vivi start exploring. Garnet, Alex and I will head to the tailor and get clothing for our new companion. We will also see about having cloaks crafted for the three of us. They will not be heavy cloaks, more to protect from rain since we have to keep a mind of how much we carry. Too much and it will weigh us down, too little and we're under prepared. Steiner, I would suggest getting something to wear under your armor in the event that we run into colder areas again."

Steiner's look was immediately put out by the look from the Princess as he remained silent.

The tailor was easy to locate as the trio went into it. The three women looked around as a man approached them. "My goodness! What ever has happened to the young woman before me?"

Alex chuckled embarrassedly. "Well, I didn't quite think ahead when I found out I would be...traveling...especially by foot, through a very, very cold cave. So, coming out of it, I had to cut off most of the skirt to make traveling easier until we got to you. Do you think you can make me a pair of pants? I can turn this into a shirt but, I will definitely need pants."

"Pants? Why my dear, young ladies wear dresses," the tailor pointed out.

"Not when they have to travel many long miles," she argued. "Please. In black if you could."

The tailor went to his supplies. "Black cloth, very well. If that's what you're needing, I can do that for you. Anything else for you ladies before I start measuring?"

Airlia nodded, "I know you don't have it, but could you tell us where we can get new leather shoes? We will need backups of those for traveling a lot of miles." He nodded, "Of course. Three houses down on the left."

Garnet nodded, "We shall also require cloaks, light weight so it's good for most weather. It's mostly to shade from sun or to give us protection from the weather. Preferably with larger hoods."

He nodded, "Certainly. I will be happy to make such. It will be two hundred gil."

Airlia fished out the money from her pouch to pay the merchant who smiled. "Thank you kindly miss. Where can I bring the parcel when it's finished?"

Garnet nodded, "We'll be at the inn. Please, that would be great if you can help us."

The group left the shop after the tailor took his required measurements. They proceeded over to the shoemaker who was finishing up a pair of leather slippers. He smiled as he heard the small bell chime their arrival.

"Well there, how may I help the three of you lasses?" He asked, delighted to have customers.

"Yes," Garnet began. "We need three pairs of shoes meant for traveling. And we need them to last for many, many miles of walking."

The Cobbler got up. "Three pairs in our strongest leather would come to 600 gil. 200 per pair."

Garnet took the gil from her purse and handed it to the shoemaker. "We would like it if we could have these made as soon as possible. We cannot stay in town for long." She put an extra 100 gil for speedy service in his hand.

The Cobbler pocketed the money. "Yes, I will start immediately if I can get your measurements. This way the shoes are the correct size."

The trio of women took their time, making sure he got the measurements before he smiled. "And where may I take your parcel?"

Airlia supplied, "The inn will be just fine. Thank you very much."

The trio went to the inn to rent two rooms. One for the men, one for the women. Once they went to the inn, Alex remained there while Airlia and Garnet wanted to explore with the others until Alex had her new attire.

"Aww guys, can't I come too?" Alex asked.

Steiner came in from his own shopping, having taken the advice. "No! You look like the princess and you are dressed most inappropriately. A trip to the tailor's was one thing but until you are properly dressed. No, you will stay right here until your new clothes arrive."

Alex smirked. What would he say when he saw her chosen attire. For some reason, she enjoyed making him mad. It was amusing for her.

* * *

Alex had to stay in the inn pretty much under the covers while the local tailor finished making her new outfit. Steiner had worried about having someone who looks so much like the princess wandering around in such a short dress. Finally a knock came at the door.

"Miss, the tailor has arrived. He has a parcel for you," the innkeeper called.

Alex called back. "Open the door and leave the parcel on the bed. I need to dress into it right away."

The door opened and a hand placed a small wrapped parcel on the bed. Alex waited until the door closed again and she jumped 'd already finished cutting her dress even shorter so that now her bodice was just a top. She pulled out the black harem pants and put them on. "Hmm, not right yet. Ah ha!" She remember the leftover material of her dress. She quickly fashioned one long piece into a sort of belt that accented the black pants and created a hair ribbon out of the other with which she tied her hair back into a ponytail, pulling the black hair off of her neck.

She came out of the room and saw the tailor and innkeeper. She smiled happily. "What do you think? Does it look alright?"

The Tailor looked her over from top to toe. "Well, I never would have thunk it possible. A young lady looking so lovely in men's trousers. I like this look. I might have to try and make more pants for women. You've inspired me dear. Though I must recommend you let your hair down. Women shouldn't show their ears."

Alex shrugged. "I'll be walking for a good long time Tailor, in the hot sun. I need my hair off my neck to keep it from getting overly sweaty and like this, it'll be harder for a monster to use it against me, no?"

"A smart girl you are," the Tailor agreed. "The man who marries you will be lucky indeed for your intelligence. Well, I'm glad they fit. As we've already settled our accounts, I really just wanted to see the results of my labors."

"You're a master tailor," Alex praised him. She felt somewhat sad for having cut up her expensive evening gown, but her brain reminded her that she didn't really cut up her dress. This was only a dream.

The Tailor nodded. "Just come see me again if you need anything else. Yes, I do much like this new project." The Tailor left.

Alex looked at the Innkeeper. "Finally I'm not half naked. If my friends come back, please let them know I've gone out to explore around the town. I'm going stir crazy." She waved and disappeared before the Innkeeper could warn her of the foolishness of this idea. She finally had a real chance to enjoy her dream. Who knows how long she would have before she woke up in the real world. Damn it, she was going to enjoy herself.

* * *

Kuja was wandering about the forests outside of Dali. He was supposed to be returning to Treno for a well deserved rest. As of late, he'd found himself needing to rest a lot more often. He wondered if he hadn't picked up one of the illnesses of Gaia.

Footsteps sent the man into the trees. He readied his battle skills in case it was a monster seeking an easy meal. However, the voice that joined the footsteps led him to lower his guard by only a margin. The odd thing is he could pick out a melody in the voice.

"I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky," the voice became discernable as a young woman with black hair ran into the clearing. She was wearing pants...of all things. Black pants. And she was...dancing and singing? In the middle of a monster infested forest. He watched intrigued. She was...pretty was a good word but that wasn't the most interesting part. This simple human was just lost in her own little world. "I wonder…" he noticed the tune seemed to have changed. "I wonder...why sweet little birds have a someone…" She stopped in front of a branch, almost pretending to be looking at something as she sang. "If my heart keeps singing will my song go winging to someone...who'll find me and bring back a love song to me…" She turned and seemed to look directly at him.

He froze. Did she see him? At first he thought she might have until her eyes turned and she sat on a nearby log. He didn't want to move. If he moved she might hear him.

She seemed to be about to start another song until a large, black and red spider lept out of the trees and ambushed the girl. She screamed and tried to run but another spider had joined the other. Kuja watched as the girl was trapped between the two monsters bent on turning her into their next meal. She obviously didn't have any weapon on her. He didn't know what came over him next.

* * *

Alex screamed and squeezed her eyes shut as her dream fast became a terrible nightmare. Now would be a great time to wake up, she thought and tried willing her dream to end but instead she heard the two spiders screeching in unison. She opened her eyes and saw a man in a strange white outfit with silver hair standing before her. The two spiders were burning into cinders thanks to what must have been a fire spell.

"Thank...thank you…" she stammered. Relief filled her chest. Of course, this was the part of the dream where he saved her and they could meet.

The man turned on her. "What do you think you were doing wandering out here without some sort of weapon?" He asked, scolding in his voice.

Alex looked properly chastised. "I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to explore some but..."

"Where are you from?" The man asked.

"Dali," Alex replied. "I'm staying at the inn there."

The man sighed. He couldn't just let her walk back alone, knowing she was unarmed. It didn't sit right with him. "I will walk you back into town. And your first stop will be the foundry for a weapon when you get back. Understand."

Alex grinned sheepishly. "Um...thank you...I appreciate it."

He didn't talk much as he led her back to the town that he had just left sometime ago. "Now, that's the foundry right there. Goodbye."

She called out. "Wait!" But he was gone without even giving his name, though she already knew it. She sighed and turned around to see Garnet and Airlia. Where was Steiner, she wondered. And Zidane and Vivi. "Hey guys!"

Everyone gathered, though Airlia had found it odd that Steiner wasn't around. "Could Steiner be at the inn Zidane?"

He shrugged, "Dunno, and don't care. Rusty just slows us down all of the time. Whining about the princess needing to go back to the palace."

Garnet's admonishing look made him pale. "While some of it is true, he does have his heart in what's best for me Zidane. Let's go look."

They went to the inn and up to the men's room only to find a bag of goods, but no Steiner. Airlia frowned. This is not good. Where the hell did he go?

They went outside and started looking around more intensely as a dark shadow crept up to the group. Airlia turned around and flashed her sword and slashed at the creature trying to grab Garnet.

"Hands off you creep." Airlia stated as she lunged again. This creature was strange as he bore resemblance to Vivi, but yet he was taller with wide wings. His blue robe was a darker shade and his wings were at least the width of his arms. He wore the same sort of hat that Vivi did but its point stood high.

"I am here for the Princess. Your mother is greatly worried for you Princess," the Black Mage declared. "And I will not fail where my weaker predecessor did. Apparently, he couldn't even recognize the princess among…" He looked from Garnet to Alex. One had black hair, the other brown. And he couldn't remember which color he was told to look for. "Which one of you is the princess?"

Garnet looked at Alex. This was fortuitous. The creature didn't know which one he was to bring back to the palace.

"Princess?" Alex asked. "Neither of us is this princess you seek." She lied, taking advantage of the obvious confusion.

"Impossible," the creature declared. "One of you must be the princess."

"No, no princess here. I am Alexandra, a visiting seer from the far north," she gestured to Garnet. "This is my sister Dagger. We both heard from rumors that we look like this princess you speak of. What was her name again?"

"Garnet, Princess Garnet Til Alexandros the XVII," The creature explained. "How is it that the princess could have two identical strangers, two doppelgangers. I don't buy it but...which one is it…"

"Neither," Alex pressed. "Isn't that right Zidane?"

"Yes, that's right," Zidane said. "I was hired by these two lovely ladies and their cousin to guide them to Alexandria, that they may see the Princess and either confirm or disprove the rumors."

He seemed to accept the answer until a soldier approached them. "Princess! Why did you leave me behind?"

The creature, even though his face couldn't be seen, one could almost sense a raising of the eyebrow. "Princess?"

Airlia shook her head. "Don't mind him. Rusty hit his head and when he awoke, he thought my cousins were both princesses of Alexandria, and nothing has changed his mind since. Even though we have reminded him relentlessly that this is Dagger and that is Alexandra."

The creature again nodded. "My apologies ladies. it seems that I, indeed have the wrong one. Might I suggest that you try to impress on him that neither of you are the princess? There is another one of us. One who is a hothead and if he even thinks you are the princess, he will grab you?"

Airlia nodded. "I will impress on him, that I promise. But what are you called anyways? I hate not knowing your name kind sir."

He gave what would have been assumed to be a ghost of a smile. "My kind don't have names. But if you must, Black Waltz. I would be number 2 because there are three of us."

She smiled, "It was lovely to meet you. I'm Yepa. May we meet again my friend. We need to rest for a little longer before we continue our journey. But let me tend to the wound I gave you in my fear for my cousin."

He tried to shake it off until gentle hands tenderly dressed the wound, using her potion to accelerate the healing before wrapping it gently. "Wow, thank you Yepa… You have gentle hands."

She smiled, "Again, my apologies. But with the bandits and people thinking how my cousins look like the princess, I've had to be on my toes." He nodded before leaving as Airlia sagged to the ground in relief.

Steiner frowned as he joined them. "What the hell was that Airlia?"

She shot him a dirty look. "You almost got us into a nasty battle with a very strong magic user. You really need to use our fake names Steiner, or I will start calling you Rusty like the others."

Steiner stomped his feet and shook his hands. "But..l…but...and what are you wearing!" He shouted at Alex, changing the subject effectively. "Ladies do NOT wear pants."

Garnet tapped on his shoulder. "Unm, Steiner…" She drew attention to both she and Airlia. "When you can walk around perfectly fine for an entire mile in a dress, then you can scold Alex."

Alex sneered. "Besides, you'll find that I don't care what is considered proper. I won't go around showing my tits or anything, but I wear pants. I like dresses sometimes, but only occasionally."

"Guys, where is Vivi?" Zidane asked finally.

Vivi came out. "Here I am. He looked like me...I was scared…why did he look like me?"

Airlia was at a genuine loss. Why indeed… She shrugged. "For right now, it doesn't really matter does it? It can be a sign that you're not alone. If he existed, and he said two others like him did too, then maybe there are more like you."

Vivi looked at her and nodded. "I hope so. I hope they're all nice too!"

Airlia turned to look at Alex and Garnet, mouthing. "I hope so too." Then aloud, "So Alex, where should we go from here? Have you had any visions?"

Alex shook her head. "No on the visions but I do hear something above us." She pointed up as a cargo ship came flying in low, landing in the field. "I wonder if we could use that ship to get to Lindblum."

"That symbol is Alexandria's symbol," Steiner said. "It's going back to the castle. Come Princess. Let's get you home to your mother at once. She is likely worried sick about you. Come, come."

"Steiner, I'm NOT going back to the castle! Get it through your thick skull! I'm going to see my Uncle Cid. You can go back to the castle if you want, but I'm not!" Garnet declared.

Zidane clapped. "Way to go Dagger. Let's see if we can't steal this puppy and get it to Lindblum then, eh?"

Airlia nodded in agreement. They hurried towards the ship and found a few barrels to tuck themselves into that were to be placed onto the ship. Once they were loaded, they waited until things were silent before climbing out. Airlia helping Garnet and Alex while Zidane had to struggle to help Steiner with his heavy armor out of the barrel. Vivi was able to be helped out easily as he was light as a feather.

Looking around things seemed to be odd to the group as Vivi saw a sleeping mage. "He looks… like me. What is this?"

Airlia came over and gently prodded one. Frowning, she saw he was still sleeping. "Vivi, get away from him. I think he's unwell. I don't want you getting sick."

Garnet recognized her words and knew it meant that the mage might be dead. Her eyes watered as she nodded. "Right, let's go this way Vivi."

Zidane looked with concern at his new friend, the one he was beginning to think of as a little brother. "Hey Vivi, let's go to the top and look around. You'll love the view from above." He came and took the little mage's hand.

Alex watched as the two went off. Zidane and Vivi's connection had been one of her favorite parts of the game. She looked at Black Waltz 1 oddly. "I wonder if this is the first Black Waltz. The one that Number 2 told us about. He said that Black Waltz 1 failed because…couldn't identify the princess. Did this happen because of me…if I wasn't here then...but then…"

Airlia frowned. Things didn't add up, but she put it aside. "Alex, don't worry about it. There are a lot of things out in the world that don't make sense. I remember one thing my mother said to me long ago. For everyone in the world, there is always a doppelganger. Perhaps you were meant to look like the princess for this reason."

Alex placed her hands on the Black Waltz 1 and shuddered. "He's not dead...I don't sense any life force in him at all. He's...deactivated I think...like a machine…" She stood up. "What does it mean?" She knew what it meant, but couldn't indicate it. "Come on...let's go help Zidane and Vivi." She noticed Steiner just standing off to the side. "Hey,Sir Rust-a-Lot, you gonna just stand there?"

Steiner clambered over. "I can't believe we're going to steal this ship. Stealing is a crime Princess!" He told Garnet. "We can't do it."

"Stop calling me Princess, Steiner. You are to call me Dagger until such time as we do return to the castle. If we ever do," She ordered. "Stealing this ship appears to be the best way to get us to Lindblum. So hush."

Airlia nodded in agreement. "If what we heard about Waltz 3 is true… You had best continue to call her Dagger and me Yepa. Waltz 2 seemed to be fearful of him. And considering how powerful I sensed he could be… If you ever call us by those names from before, I will forever call you Rusty."

* * *

Elsewhere…

A man frowned as he watched the orb, showing him what had happened on Gaia. He wasn't happy with what he was seeing. He had felt her come through the veil, and yet she shouldn't have been there… "Damn it. She will ruin everything!"

A man with silver hair returned. "You called?"

Turning around he nodded. "Yes Kuja. Much of our plans have gone according to plan, but now the presence of this new one could ruin everything. I need you to kill her when you see her next."

"What? Why?" Kuja asked legitimately confused. "You want me to kill a mere peasant girl?" He scratched his head in confusion. "Why?"

Garland frowned. "Do not question me Kuja. I had a vision where if she was involved, she would end up destroying Terra!"

Kuja laughed. "Garland, you might want to have your third-eye checked. I think it might need glasses. She's a simple girl. Very simple. She didn't even have the presence of mind to have a weapon on her."

Garland shook his head. "She did that to fool you Kuja, nothing more. If she was truly so simple then why does she dress so differently from everyone else? As I said, she will destroy Terra. If you don't believe me, then wait until your next encounter. If she shows you more of her strength, then you must kill her. If she doesn't, then maybe, just maybe, it was coincidence and nothing further."

Kuja chuckled. "Whatever. But I assure you, she is of no danger to Terra." He left the ship for his dragon.

Garland sighed heavily as he turned his eyes back to the orb. "I wonder if I will have to ready my second plan…"

* * *

AN: Second plan? What is Garland talking about? It seems that Alex and Airlia have managed to diffuse a potentially very bad situation. I wonder if they will be as successful with Black Waltz 3. Find out next time on Distant Memory. REVIEW


	5. Disc 1, Part 4: Leaving on an Airship

Author's note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and Asirainis. We do not own Final Fantasy IX!

Disc 1 Part 4:

Airship Chase

Airlia left Steiner to his own thoughts as the trio of women went to the deck of the ship to look over the kingdom in awe. While the mist did obscure some, they were still able to see the land below. Garnet gazed in awe as she brushed a lock behind her ear. Yet all was not easy as Airlia frowned, putting a hand on the hilt of her sword. Something didn't feel right.

The handmaiden turned to Alex, "You never got a weapon, did you? Because of how quickly we had to move along." Alex shook her head as Airlia frowned. She saw a discarded mage staff and grabbed it.

Alex accepted the stick. "I'll be honest, I don't really know how to fight in combat." She looked at the weapon. "I don't know any magic either."

Airlia smiled. "It's okay Alex. I'm going to show you how to at least use it like a bo staff. It's not much, but at least it will keep you safe from harm for the most part. It keeps your enemies at a distance."

Alex gripped it like a weapon. "Um, okay. I'll do my best. And I think 2 was right. I feel something coming."

"Something?" Zidane asked. "What do you feel? Where is it coming from?"

Alex closed her eyes, pretending to feel the energy speaking to her, and pointed to the bow of the ship. Beyond it, in the distance, a large figure could be seen flying towards them at a fast clip. "Garnet, hide your pendant. It might give us away. We fooled one of them, maybe we can fool this one too."

Garnet quickly put the pendant in a pocket. "I hope we can. I think we should avoid all fighting that we can. Fighting draws attention."

Airlia nodded as she sheathed her sword and threw her cloak on to cover the presence of her weapon. She frowned. "I hope Steiner doesn't ruin this or he will be Rusty by name going forward. A reminder of sorts on what his hot temper does in our travels."

Zidane nodded as he growled at the coming presence. He didn't have to be a seer to know this one was really bad. "Vivi, stay behind me. He might not be like the last one we met."

Vivi nodded and Alex took a deep breath, preparing to welcome the creature aboard. Congenially, she stepped forward as he landed. "Good afternoon, friend. Tell me, do you know the way to Lindblum from here?" She asked politely, leaning on the staff she'd been given as if she might have a bad leg or ankle.

He growled. "I'm looking for the princess who had gone missing. Seems her handmaiden kidnapped her and she may be in terrible danger. So before I can direct anything, I must search the ship."

Alex nodded. "Well I assure you, there is no princess here. I do hope you find her, it would be absolutely terrible should something happen to the princess."

He shook his head, "No, I must search the craft. I promise to make it quick if you truly don't have her among you."

He peered at the woman deeply before moving to the next woman. However, when he came to Garnet, Airlia heard the unfortunate sound of Steiner's steps as he rushed up to the deck.

Steiner tramped up the deck, about to say the word, until he remembered Airlia's threat. He had no doubt she would make good on it. "Lady Dagger, I sense danger!"

Garnet breathed a huge sigh of relief for the moment. "No danger Guard. You are simply being paranoid as usual. This person is looking for a missing princess. Have you seen her? This fine creature seems to think she may have been kidnapped."

"Um…" Steiner paused. What was the right answer to this question? He was about to answer the question when the ship rocked from a moment of air turbulence.

Everyone reached for a rail when Garnet's pendant fell from her pocket. She scrambled to quickly get it before the winged visitor could see it, until he growled darkly. "You tried to lie to me. Wretches! Now I will make you all suffer for kidnapping the princess."

He turned first to Vivi and with a flick of his wrist, sent the poor lad against the cabin behind them. Zidane growled as he launched himself at the winged warrior, grabbing a small bag at his waist, and landed a small slash there to make him think twice before attacking his friends.

Airlia tried to run to Vivi until the creature growled at her. "You are the handmaiden then… My orders are to bring you in so that you might face justice. But they never said if it was alive or not…" He cackled as he moved around to face her directly. Sending a wave of ice at her, it hit her directly, sending her reeling backwards.

Alex ran forward, the pacifist in her determined to try and reason with the creature. "Stop please, this is all a big misunderstanding. Airlia did not kidnap the princess! Garnet and Airlia ran away and we've been helping them. Garnet must get to Lindblum, please listen!" Alex pled with the creature.

He shook his head. "Not the way I heard it girl. And since rumors of the handmaiden being trained by Lady Beatrix, she's known to be strong. Easy enough for her to force it, and make the princess play along."

He sent another wave of ice to stop the group from attacking him as he sent another magical pulse, pushing Airlia over the rail. "Aiiii!"

Trying to grip for the side proved fruitless as she plummeted towards the ground at a neck breaking pace. However, as she braced herself for death, something swooped over and caught her. Blinking, she looked up into the face of the one she had helped. "You… you saved me… why?"

She couldn't see his expression, but his voice carried to her as he raced towards the ship. "I knew you lied to me. I wanted to see why. I can tell I was lied to by Queen Brahne. Because someone with your kindness and intelligence wouldn't force someone to leave as a kidnapping victim. You helped me though you suspected that I was a villain. Now it's my turn to help you. Let's go."

Reaching the ship, he placed her back down on the deck as he turned to his kin. "She wouldn't kidnap the princess. We were lied to brother."

"Impossible! Queen Brahne would not lie. And even if she did, our orders are to bring back the princess," 3 declared.

"But Brahne did lie," Alex insisted. "I know Airlia would never kidnap the princess. We have to get to Lindblum because something is wrong with the Queen. We need Regent Cid's help to figure out what is wrong and how to help her. Please believe me. We lied because we wanted to avoid a fight."

Zidane stepped forward. "She's telling the truth. Queen Brahne attacked the ship we were on with a Bomb, with no concern for the people in the crossfire. What kind of good queen would do that?"

"While I don't think Airlia kidnapped her, I too think the Princess should return to the castle," Steiner voiced his opinion. "Her strange feelings about Brahne are merely nerves, paranoia. She should talk to the queen about this."

Garnet frowned. "No Steiner. I want to know why she cut off relations with Burmecia, with Lindblum. It simply doesn't make sense! I know I'm sixteen and I need to be married off. But the party… it felt like I was being shown off as an object rather than as myself! It's not right, not natural!"

Airlia nodded, "I agree Steiner. The queen who saved me wouldn't have done that with Garnet on her birthday. She also wouldn't have cut off ties with them. Then all of those footprints we saw outside that gate. How do you explain that?! More of it being 'just nerves?'"

Steiner frowned. "That was...some scourge...pretending to be the Alexandrian Army. Maybe to start war between our nations. Brahne would have never done that."

Alex reached up and pulled off his helmet and slapped him upside the head. "Wake up already! You're blind and an idiot!"

Airlia had to nod in agreement. "Steiner, it's okay with you not wanting to think ill of your queen, but I promise this. When Brahne reveals what she's really after, what then? What if she's no longer the queen you once served? What does the cost have to be? Garnet's life? Beatrix's life? Mine?"

Steiner looked down and away. "You...you haven't even given the queen a chance to explain herself. You just ran away. You didn't try talking to her or anything. Doesn't she deserve that chance? I can't think ill of the queen nor can I condone any of this without just cause."

Alex couldn't really argue with that logic, though she was surprised he was making a logical argument. "Well, we really should see Cid first. I think Garnet would feel safer talking to her mother if she had his support. Right Airlia?"

Airlia nodded. "I agree, Cid is wise beyond his years and he would know if our reason to be distrustful is just. Still." She turned back to the mage who had attacked her. "Are you still going to fight us now that you see why we ran?"

The mage paused. Almost like he was frowning in thought. "No, I can't blame you. I would be happy to guide you to Lindblum on one condition. That if Cid doesn't give you cause to stay from Alexandria, that you two return to the castle and deal with whatever problems you have with the queen. If he does give you cause to stay away, then we will not force you back."

Airlia smiled as she walked over to the mage and tended to his wound similarly to the way she helped Black Waltz 2. "Do you two have names by chance?"

"We were not given names. Simply Black Waltz 1, 2, and 3. 1 is down below currently deactivated because he failed his mission to locate the princess."

Alex scowled. "That's terrible. We happened to be one step ahead of him so that's worthy of being deactivated? Can he be reactivated?"

"You want to reactivate him?" 3 asked warily. "Why?"

"Because it's not fair why he was turned off," Alex said. "It's not his fault that they obviously delayed in deploying him. Don't you agree?"

3 looked at 2. "You are strange. And...why do you look like the princess?"

Alex shrugged. "Coincidence?"

Airlia frowned, it was true there was a striking resemblance except for a shade of hair color. But it was something that had to be put aside. "Does it matter? We should really go if we're to keep up our end of the bargain Black Waltz 3." Something felt funny, and she just couldn't put her finger on it for the life of her. And somehow, she feared, somehow it could end up costing our lives.

2 thought about it, "Yes, there is no harm in restoring him since it's obvious why he couldn't pick out the princess now at any rate. She had a double."

Steiner groaned. He realized that at any rate he was now without any allies in getting the Princess back to her home.

Zidane took the helm of the airship, now that they had no other obstacles. Save for one. "We need to figure out how we're going to get through. We have no gate pass. They'll probably try and shut us out."

Alex thought about it. "Black Waltz 3, how would you like the scare some humans away from their posts?"

Black Waltz 3 considered it. "Sounds like fun."

Black Waltz 2 seemed to smirk, "I will join you after reawakening our brother." He went down the stairs into the hull of the ship.

Moments later, the two came back up as the three mages prepared to take flight. Airlia rushed over to Black Waltz 2. "Please, be careful, and don't kill anyone!"

He turned and nodded his head before taking flight to scare the humans so his friends could get through the gate safely.

Alex watched them fly off. She always knew AI could be taught. "Give a machine true artificial intelligence, they always grow a capacity to feel as well as think."

Vivi watched them fly off. "They became our friends instead of our enemies. How did you do that?"

Alex looked back at him. "Did I do something strange?"

"Here, if we're threatened we just fight, you talked," Steiner said.

"I don't know," Zidane said. "I think she did good reasoning with them. That could have been a really nasty fight and who knows what could have gotten hurt or busted. We really didn't want to fight on this thing."

Garnet nodded in agreement while Airlia just observed. They had both changed three enemies into allies. This could get very interesting if the queen really does have ill intentions for Garnet. The flight had gone smoothly until they saw the gate where people were running in fear from the Waltzes doing their work to create fear amongst them. Finally, they could head towards Lindblum at long last...

* * *

AN: They're finally on the way to Lindblum and a few unexpected allies were made. This could be fun. REVIEW


	6. Disc 1, Part 5: Lindblum Part 1

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and Asirainis. We do not own Final Fantasy IX.

Disc 1 Part 5  
Lindblum Part 1

As the ship approached the gate, because they hadn't identified themselves, it started to close as Airlia gathered everyone near the forward bow in worry. However, before it could close, a flash of lightning struck near the gate, making people jump in fright as 1 flew by. 3 created a pole of ice to try and keep the gate open while the ship slowly went through. 2 created a flash of fire to further scatter people as the ship only just made it through, but not without smashing the tail end, sending the ship hurtling forward.

Airlia screamed as she pushed Garnet towards Steiner. "You're heavier with your weight Steiner. You need to be an anchor to keep Garnet from getting wrenched off the ship when it crashes!"

She then pushed Vivi to Zidane. "You're agile enough, keep Vivi safe Zidane!" Airlia looked at Alex whose eyes were filled with fright as they held hands and grabbed the rails.

Bracing themselves for the worst the group was surprised when the ship fell into a pile of something like snow. However, the force was enough to toss the pair of women over the rail as 2 caught Airlia and 3 caught Alex, bringing them to the ground a safe distance away while the ship stopped moving. Airlia smiled up at 2, "Thank you for saving my life… again."

He nodded, "There's a saying I heard before but it made no sense to me until now… Isn't that what friends are for?"

She nodded with a wide smile on her face. "Yes, that's what friends do to help each other. Thank you 2."

Alex took a deep breath. This was a great dream she was having. So much excitement. She'd known somehow that someone would catch her. You couldn't get seriously hurt in a dream, not deadly injured anyways. "Thank you...3. Later, we'll need to talk about a name for you and your brothers. You three deserve names, not mere titles."

3 watched the ship enter the airship dock. "Let's take them up, I'm sure that's where Regent Cid is." He picked up Alex and 2 picked up Airlia and the four flew up to the airship dock. "We can talk of names later."

When they regrouped, Airlia saw the city ahead. "We should hurry you guys. I don't want those guys coming after us. If we can avoid fighting right now, it's probably a good idea. Especially if they told the brothers that I kidnapped the princess." She put her head in her hands, "I need Cid to grant me shelter in Lindblum so that no one goes after me."

Alex agreed. "So, on the way…" She looked at the mages. "We really do need names for you three. Umm, 1, what is your specialty?"

"I use Thunder magic primarily," 1 replied. "Thunder is my specialty."

Alex considered it. "Where I come from, one of our legends is of a god of thunder named Raiden. Do you like that name?"

1, now Raiden, nodded. "Yes, I like that name a lot. Raiden. God of Thunder am I." He flexed his short arms.

Airlia turned to her friend, still holding her carefully in his arms. "What is your preferred element 2?"

He answered simply. "Fire is my preference."

She grinned. "Well I think the perfect name for you is Aden. It means fire."

"Aden." He tested on his tongue before nodding. "I like it. It's fitting."

Alex looked over 3. "And you use Ice." For a moment she looked very excited before her face fell. "Okay, that won't work."

"What won't work?" 3 asked.

"Well, I had a name pop up instantly, but it's a girl's name so it's definitely won't work, but...how about Olaf?" She asked.

"Olaf?" he asked. "Olaf?"

"It means "ancestor's descendent." I know it's nothing really to do with ice, seemingly, but if you knew the context, you'd understand a little better," she explained.

3 raised his hand to stop her rambling. "Olaf is fine. Come, the castle is close."

Airlia smiled as 2 finally set her down so they could all walk towards the base of the castle. The path was long and winding as it sloped upwards to eventually come to the main gateway to the town. The brunette drew her cloak tightly about her, to obscure her face. Her unease was rising as Aden whispered, "It'll be okay. Anyone tries to lay a hand on you has to answer to me."

She nodded, "I still feel uneasy until we see Regent Cid."

Raiden gathered close to the uneasy brunette while he assessed the situation. Still he said nothing as they went into the gate to the kingdom of Lindblum…

* * *

Elsewhere...

Garland frowned as he slammed a fist on the table near him. His plan, his perfect plan was being picked apart by a mere slip of a woman. A woman with black hair. Cursing, he screamed, _**"Kuja!"**_

The aforementioned man came forward. He gave a mocking bow. "Yes Garland?"

Garland frowned deeper. "You wondered why the girl needed to be destroyed? She turned three of your creations against us. It's only a matter of time before she destroys Terra."

Kuja rolled his eyes. "Aren't we exaggerating just a little Garland." He challenged the man.

Garland glared at the silver haired man. "Really? Am I? Then explain how she turned your creations sent to retrieve the princess and her handmaiden around to the point where the guards helped them. Where they even shielded the ship and caught the girl from falling."

Kuja thought about it. "She seems like a nice girl. I programmed them artificial intelligence. They must have been turned by personality." He remembered feeling compelled to help her when she was attacked by the Carve Spiders. "Who wouldn't want to help her…"

Garland shook his head. "This is exactly what will lead to the destruction of Terra! She will make us sway from our target and then Terra will die and our people with it! This is why she must be removed from the situation!"

Kuja considered. "She has done nothing wrong. She has likely not intentionally hurt our plans. It's not like it is with the Elephant Lady. I don't want to harm an innocent girl who has done nothing wrong except by being friendly."

Garland didn't like where this was going. He might have to prepare his second option much faster than he intended. "You're wrong there. If she sways us from doing anything to help Terra, that will lead to it's destruction. Because it will make us forget our world and our duty to them first. The moment you take your eyes off the end, that will be the end of Terra as we know it."

Kuja sighed. "What are your orders then? Be specific."

"I want her to be unable to interfere with our plans going forward. Do what you must, but she must not - and I repeat must not - stop us from our missions. Frighten her, make her realize this is very real. Not a game as most may perceive it as." He stated, clear as day.

Kuja bowed servilely. "If I must, it will be done." He left the ship. He didn't know why it bothered him.

Once Kuja left, Garland sighed heavily. He would have to prepare his backup plan starting now, while the other man is away. He snapped his fingers, bringing another form into the room, kept in the shade with shackles. A wave of his hand and the form began to groan softly. Garland snorted in distaste. "You piece of waste! You were never good enough to complete my mission and yet you're going to be needed soon. You will always be… second best and nothing more. That's why no one will ever love a piece of garbage like you…"

* * *

The group hurried onwards to the castle as Garnet smiled brightly. "I need to see Regent Cid immediately. It's imperative!"

The guard nodded and allowed them onto the lift, looking warily at the three taller mages. Garnet shook her head, "They're with us Fikret. I promise they're good. Aden, Raiden and Olaf wouldn't harm anything or anyone who does nothing wrong."

The man nodded, "Very well. I'm so glad the rumors of your kidnapping were greatly exaggerated."

Airlia had to hold back her urge to gulp in fear. If they knew she was with them, then they might not think the rumors were so far out of control. They arrived at the throne room in moments with help of the elevator. Once they were up there, Garnet frowned. She had expected to see her uncle, but yet he was nowhere to be found. "Oh Garnet, I hope you're safe…" A voice uttered from behind the chair.

Garnet frowned, "Uncle Cid? I'm here, but where are you?"

The chair turned around to reveal a small, orange bug with a distinguished moustache. "Garnet, thank heavens you're safe! I heard Airlia kidnapped you!"

The princess's expression didn't change. "She did not. She helped me to flee the castle when things started to go strange with mother."

Cid nodded, "Is Airlia among you then?"

Airlia stepped forward and threw her hood back. "Thank you Airlia for helping to get Garnet out. You see, I had sent Baku and the crew of the Tantalus to kidnap you and bring you here to safety. But she helped to do my work for me inadvertently. See I have been looking into matters since Alexandria cut off communications with us here in Lindblum. Of course you're given asylum for as long as you need since you didn't really kidnap the princess, though Brahne is making it interesting by spreading the rumor of it being true."

Alex looked around the throne room, her expression speaking of nothing less than wonder. She was actually getting the chance to see every little detail of the room. Not just pixels in a game nor the normally rushedness of her dreams. She realized this must be the effects of the coma she knew she must be in from the car crash, her dream was slowed down to real time.

Vivi looked at Alex. "Alex are you alright? You look funny."

Alex shook herself. "I'm alright Vivi. It's just so pretty in here."

Cid finally noticed the strange girl who was almost a mirror of his niece, standing with Baku's best thief and a little mage boy. "Oh my gods. Who are you? You look just like...how?"

Alex was sick of this question by now. "I really don't know. I assume it's just coincidence. My name is Alexandra Mitchell. Your niece and her friends saved my life when I was injured in the Evil Forest. They kindly allowed me to travel with them. I assume now that we're here that...I'll be on my own…" she trailed off. She didn't like that. She hoped her dream would go on as she always thought it would. She stammered. "And um, these three also helped your niece to cross. Aden, Raiden, and Olaf." She introduced the mages. "And Vivi and Zidane helped too. And Steiner of course. Though he didn't want to."

Cid looked at the three mages who bowed and then to Vivi and Zidane. "Thank you, all of you. I think this calls for a grand lunch." He called for his servants to cook up a big lunch for them to dine on.

The group watched as a wide arrangement of meats, fruits and vegetables were brought forth and laid out on the table. They then saw others bring in water and wine of various kinds and before they knew it, the banquet was set up right in the throne room. Garnet raised an eyebrow to Cid. "So Uncle Cid, after we eat, mind telling me about the reason you're an oglop?"

The strange foods that the royals ate sent both Alex and Zidane from the table. Alex, to be honest, felt strange eating there knowing that she didn't really belong there. This was meant to be a meeting between uncle and niece. Airlia frowned after pushing her food around her plate for a bit. It didn't feel right for her to eat so finely even though Cid had granted her amnesty. She pardoned herself to allow Garnet and her uncle talk in quiet. Going down, she went out into the town and stretched.

She looked around as she saw people preparing for something. She wandered to one vendor and listened. "This is my favorite time of year! It's always exciting when it's the Festival of the Hunt time! My sales go through the roof as people buy gear to protect themselves!"

Airlia tilted her head to the side. _Festival of the Hunt? Protect themselves? This might be interesting._

She went inside the store and found the clerk busying himself with organizing his shop. "Excuse me sir… What is the Festival of the Hunt?"

He grinned jovially. "We have a festival every year where warriors from all over come to test their strength by battling monsters in our city. The winner will get one prize bestowed on him or her by our Regent Cid."

Airlia's eyes widened. "Wow, that would be awesome.I can't wait!"

She walked away as the man stared after her. "She wants to enter? Wow."

"You'll do great Airlia. What prize are you going to ask for?" Alex asked. She momentarily considered entering herself. But knew with her lack of skill in the area, she'd be a sitting duck.

Airlia considered it, "I'm honestly not sure. The only thing I really consider at this point is a new weapon perhaps as an upgrade of my own. Though I know you have an aversion to fighting, and it's understandable, I have to be prepared for anything that may come in the princess's path."

"Well to be honest," Alex leaned in conspiratorially. "Since I didn't know how to fight yet, still don't, avoiding any fighting if possible seemed like the smart idea at the time. I'd have no problem fighting if I had no choice but I certainly don't want to get sucked into a battle with absolutely no idea what I'm doing. Does that make sense?"

Airlia nodded, "It absolutely makes sense. I know you might be unfamiliar with my own past. I was an indentured servant who was rescued by the queen and Lady Beatrix. I was made a handmaiden of the princess and so Lady Beatrix taught me how to fight. Now I want to repay them by keeping the princess safe from harm. Though obviously," She whispered in a similar fashion as Alex had, "I'm not as hard headed as Rusty."

"Thank God for that," Alex laughed. "Um...Airlia...can I talk to you? In confidence?"

Airlia nodded, "Let's not do it here. Let's find a quiet area where we can talk freely. Too many passers by right now."

The two girls walked to the inn, neither of them aware of a pair of eyes watching their every movement. In a private room, Alex sat down. "I have to be honest with you. I'm not really a seer."

Airlia frowned, "What do you mean though? How is it possible when you saw things happening?"

"Let me start with how I got here. I come from a world that's a lot more scientifically and technologically advanced even than Lindblum. It was my birthday and my parents and I went out to eat. We got into a fight because they were more concerned with their gadgets and their jobs than actually spending time with their daughter. On the way home, it was storming and Dad lost control of the car. It crashed and I was knocked unconscious. Now I'm here." Alex explain in a ramble. "But see...I never really woke up. In my world, this place is part of a game, called a video game or computer game. I'm dreaming…"

Airlia shook her head. "I honestly don't think you're dreaming anymore Alex. I don't want to burst things for you, but… Perhaps something happened in that crash…" She didn't know how to approach this. The handmaiden sighed. "For now, perhaps it's best if this remains between us until we can discern if this is but a dream for you or truly the new reality. I remember my mother always telling me that in life there are millions of possibilities. Anything can happen if you merely think it's a possibility. Still, one thing I remember from her was that in a dream, you can't get hurt. Pinching is a good way to test it."

"As far as I know it's a dream because I've had it before, with degrees of variation but ultimately, that's how I know essentially what's going to happen," Alex said. "Seriously, ten gil says that after the Festival of the Hunt, while rewards are being given, a Burmecian soldier comes in. That's all I'm going to say for now. But yeah, keep this from the others. And in my world, they proved that yes, you can feel pain in a dream because you expect to feel the pain."

Airlia nodded, "For now I'll drop it. But as I said, there are millions of possibilities. Maybe you came through to our world to prevent a terrible tragedy." She thought about it after the words rushed out of her mouth. _Yes, a terrible tragedy like those footprints we saw going to Burmecia… _

"But then...no, that makes no sense...when I first got here, I felt like my skin was on fire but there was no fire around me. I felt like people were pulling on me, but no one was there. When I woke back up, I felt a jolt going across my chest like I'd been shocked," Alex reasoned. "Everything supports that this is a dream."

Airlia tried to reason, "But would you have expected those feelings? Like genuinely expect it. Try to remember that sometimes gifts are double edged and while it may seem like a fantasy, it could be an actual reality."

"I wouldn't have suspected those feelings no. But I've never been in a coma before either. Dreams could work differently," Alex reasoned. "I can't get my hopes up that this is all real. The moment I do…"

Airlia nodded understandingly. "Well it stays between us. And anytime you ever need to talk, I'm here. Now may I ask you something?"

Alex nodded. "Of course you may. What is it?"

Airlia frowned, "Am I right to suspect the Queen of ill intention with my princess?"

"Yes, very much right. Garnet has the gift of summoning. Within her sleeps creatures called Eidolons. Brahne wants them for herself. I can't tell you everything because somethings you have to learn for yourselves." Alex explained. "I may not really be a seer but I do know that rule."

Airlia nodded, "I just wanted to make sure my suspicions were correct is all. The change was too fast to be really sure. I don't need to know reasons itself, just if I was right or not. Makes my choices much more clear cut long term. Still, for now I think we should leave your details as being a seer."

"I agree, I just felt the need to tell someone and I don't like lying to you," Alex told her. "I'm sorry I did." She bowed her head in guilt.

Airlia put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. With as crazy as the story has been thus far, I know Rusty wouldn't have believed you, and he would have probably called you a witch. Zidane I think you might be able to trust the truth with sometime. Garnet, I'm not sure where she would be honestly on it. Vivi might have some doubts, but not as many as Steiner. The Waltz brothers I think would eventually believe you. They are magic after all and have sentient feelings."

Alex took a deep breath, strangely feeling a lot better having shared the truth with someone. "Well...um...I think I want to go explore a little. Lindblum was always one of my favorite areas in the game." She grinned.

* * *

Airlia smiled as her friend sped off to explore while she returned to the castle. She found the oglop Regent Cid on the throne having finished his meal. "Regent Cid, I'd like to enter the Festival of the Hunt. It would be a great way for me to see where my abilities are at so far. I need to be on my toes to protect my princess after all. Those three mages that came with us, they were originally supposed to bring the princess back to the castle. I fear that won't be the last of Queen Brahne's attempts to bring Garnet back."

He nodded in agreement. "That is an excellent suggestion I accept and will arrange all of the matters myself. I'm glad you turned out to be such a stalwart friend for Garnet. I know things have been hard for her, and at least having you there lessened it some."

Alex wandered the city completely enthralled in what she saw. She went and visited the church and admired the artwork. She stopped at the Card Guru's house and got a lesson playing Tetra Master. He'd been so taken by her love of the game that he gave her a whole beginners' deck made from copies of cards he had.

At the grocer, she found a Kupo Nut and purchased it for the ten gil she had in her pocket. She decided to save it for the next time she ran into a moogle. She ran into Zidane while he was purchasing equipment for the Festival of the Hunt competition.

She was about to enter the Aircab Station when she heard a voice. "What a coincidence running into you again."

She stopped and turned to see Kuja standing in lounging position against the wall. "Oh, it's you again! Um...I got a weapon now." She held up her mage staff. "I don't know how to use it though."

Kuja chuckled and shook his head, rolling his eyes. Garland was afraid was this? "Here's a tip. Hit things in the head, hard. It'll be effective, I promise."

Alex laughed. "You know, I never got your name. I'm Alexandra...but my friends call me Alex."

Kuja considered the name, if she hadn't mentioned her full name he might have thought it odd. He supposed two syllables were easier than four. "I am Kuja."

She extended her hand. "Pleased to meet you." She held her hand there but he didn't take it. He just looked at it confused.

Kuja looked at the girl's eyes. Peering into her mind, he tried to find whatever it was Garland could possibly be afraid of. Sure she was nice. She was able to talk his servants into helping them. But how could she possibly know how important it was that his plans succeed? Garland wanted him to scare the girl into not interfering anymore but there was no guarantee that she'd interfere again at all.

After a few minutes of silence, Alex broke the ice. "Hey, I'm new to the town...would you like to explore with me?"

Kuja was surprised by her question. Normally, the man would ask the girl. But...he grinned lightly. "Yes. I would." Perhaps if he got to know her a little better, he might understand Garland's orders a little better. "Perhaps you would like to be my viewing partner for the Festival?"

"Yes, oh yes," Alex declared excitedly. Things were happening like she'd expected them to. Her dream theory had to be right.

* * *

AN: Yes, Alexandra thinks this is all a dream. Is it all a dream? Or is it all real? Stay with us and find out.


End file.
